Rio: Dos Inicios, Un Destino
by Applejack Spix
Summary: Las amistades perduran pase lo que pase, en esta historia Blu y Perla han empezado su nueva vida pero un encuentro con ciertos "fantasmas" de su pasado hace que se enreden en nuevas situaciones muy divertidas y algo extrañas


**Bueno debido a unas palabaras que me dijo Dark-Kazoo me volvieron las ganas para escribir fanfics de Rio y bueno heme aqui, soy medio nuevo en esto asi que no sean tan crueles y perdonen los errores y mi forma rara de escribir  
**

* * *

**Rio: Dos Inicios, Un Destino**

**Capitulo 1: Un Reencuentro Inesperado**

Nuestra historia empieza en un simple árbol pero dentro de este árbol, en uno de sus huecos, se podía visualizar que estaba habitado por dos guacamayas de un azul demasiado sofisticado, estas singulares guacamayas dormían plácidamente hasta que un rayo de sol toco la cabeza de uno de ellos, Blu con un gran bostezo despertó

"Mmmmm ya es de día"-pensó Blu asomándose por el hueco del árbol, viendo así el deslumbrante sol que se alzaba en el sur de su posición, después volteo a ver a Perla la cual seguía profundamente dormida-"Perla aun no despierta, mejor la dejare dormir un poco mas mientras voy por el desayuno"-pensado esto salió de su nido a buscar su desayuno de ese día

Blu iba de aquí para allá volando y recolectando fruta para el desayuno, cuando termino hizo un recuento de lo que llevaba

"Haber tengo unos mangos, una naranja, un racimo de uvas y una manzana, creo que ya no me falta nada"-se dijo Blu observando su botin y después se llevo cargando como pudo todas las frutas hacia su árbol **(creo que me agarre a Blu de a burro de carga)**

Cuando llego a su nido, Perla y sus hijos ya se habían despertado, Perla se sorprendió al ver a Blu y su rara estrategia de cargar muchas frutas de diferentes dimensiones al mismo tiempo

"Por dios santo Blu, nunca comprenderé tu forma de cargar la fruta tu solo, esa estrategia es rara ¿no te parece?"-dijo Perla quien recibió a Blu con un abrazo y un beso, cosa que disgusto mucho a sus hijos

"Puaaajjjjjj por favor ¿tienen que hacer eso cuando estamos nosotros?"-pregunto Tiago mientras hacia una cara de asco y se tapaba el pico con su ala (como si alguien se tapara la boca con la mano cuando le dan las arcadas producidas por el sentimiento del vomito)

"Si mama, concordamos con Tiago"-dijeron a la vez Carla y Bia para disgusto de su hermano menor

"Ya les dije que dejen de hacer eso, dan miedo enserio"-dijo Tiago molesto

"Bueno niños basta de discusiones es hora de desayunar"-dijo Perla

La familia ingirió su desayuno, mas tarde ese mismo día y después de una sesión de vuelo por la selva, la familia se dedico a descansar en las ramas de su árbol, Carla, Bia y Tiago jugaban en la base del árbol mientras eran vigilados por Blu y Perla que estaban en una de las ramas que tenía una hermosa vista del atardecer en ese momento, nada podía arruinar ese momento, nada excepto unas manchas que aparecieron en el horizonte y se iban acercando cada vez mas

"¿Perla ves lo que yo?"-pregunto Blu señalando las motas azules que ahora eran un poco mas grandes debido al acercamiento

"Es curioso parecen venir hacia acá ¿serán aves que fueron desplazadas por la creación del santuario?"-pregunto Perla

"No lo sé pero no me sentare aquí esperando a que ataquen, recuerda lo que paso la semana pasada con aquel extraño guacamayo Jacinto"-dijo Blu haciéndose el valiente

"Blu no me mal interpretes pero ¿por qué no me dejas esto a mi?"-dijo Perla ya que ella era mejor en combate que Blu

"Esta vez quiero hacer esto por mí, es embarazó que mi esposa siempre me este protegiendo"-dijo Blu, las motas se acercaban mas, ahora se notaba que eran 2 aves

"Si tu lo dices, iré con los niños entonces"-dijo Perla, las motas estaban ya muy cerca, no había duda ahora, eran dos aves de su mismo tamaño

Pero quienes eran esta extrañas aves ¿amigos o enemigos quizás? Perla ya estaba en la base en del árbol y le había dicho a sus hijos que se ocultaran en un arbusto cercano, ella se quedo custodiando dicho arbusto, mientras Blu se preparaba para enfrentar a estas extrañas aves pero en el fondo tenía un miedo profundo, si bien se aguantaba se podía decir que en otras circunstancias estaría temblando de pies a cabeza, cuando las aves estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Blu emprendió el vuelo y con gran habilidad (y para su asombro) logro tomar a una de estas aves por el cuello y le pregunto

"¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?"-pregunto en tono de amenaza Blu

"Wow Blu tranquis, creo que esperaba una mejor bienvenida"-dijo el ave

El acompañante de dicha ave no tardo en darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba en un ligero aprieto, así que fue directo hacia Blu y le puso su garra en el cuello, muy cerca del tacto con su piel

"Hazle algo y te lo multiplicare al doble, suéltalo ya"-dijo la otra ave, esta tenía un tono agresivo

"Raion tu también tranquis, no pasa nada"-dijo el ave cuanto menos alterada, que tenia Blu tomada por el cuello

"Me relajare cuando te suelte amigo mío"-dijo el ave llamada Raion aun sin quitar su garra del cuello de Blu

"Mira déjame esto a mí, yo arreglo las cosas más fácil que tu"-dijo el ave aun desconocida

"Como quieras Saúl pero aun no estoy del todo conforme"-dicho esto Raion retiro su garra del cuello de Blu, este dejo de temblar mentalmente

Acaso Blu había oído bien, hace años que no escuchaba ese nombre ¿sería posible que…? Blu miro más detenidamente al guacamayo que yacía en una de sus garras y entonces le pareció muy familiar y no solo eso, aquel guacamayo era un de su misma especie, al voltear a ver al que respondía por el nombre de Raion recibió el mismo aspecto, 2 guacamayos de su misma especie estaban ante él en el mismo aire

"¿Serás de casualidad el Saúl que conozco?"-pregunto Blu

"Si Blusito ¿esperabas a alguien más? a por cierto Blu podrías soltarme me lastimas el cuello"

"Ups lo siento creo que me emocione un poco, la adrenalina y el miedo del momento"-dijo Blu totalmente apenado mientras abría sus garras y el guacamayo que llevaba por nombre Saúl se volvía a incorporar

"Gracias por el dato aunque se noto mucho, aprietas más fuerte de lo que recordaba Blu aunque pudo ser simplemente el momento"-dijo Saúl parándose en una rama cerca mientras se sobaba el cuello con su ala derecha

"Vaya que gusto me da verte, no te veía desde que éramos polluelos es mas creí que estabas muerto"-dijo Blu

"Blu para matarme necesitas más que acabar con mi cuerpo y lo sabes"-dijo Saúl haciendo una pose heroica

Mientras Saúl y Blu continuaban hablando, Raion se había percatado de la presencia de Perla (quien había salido de su escondrijo para ver cómo le iba a Blu) así que decidió ir hacia donde estaba ella, así que bajo volando y aterrizo muy suavemente para no alarmarla y que se presentara otra situación como en el aire pero lamentablemente Perla noto que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, así que rápidamente volteo y lanzo una patada contra Raion

"Espera ¿es acaso que no reconoces mi bello ser?"-dijo Raion mientras esquivaba la patada de Perla **(si bello sobre todo, como no)**, Perla al oír esto miro a Raion detenidamente

"¿Serás acaso Raion?"

"El que viste y calza mi estimada Perlita, o bueno tal vez no ya que no usamos ropa o calzado"-dijo Raion a quien en ese momento digamos que se le afloro la tontera que tiene

Perla, una vez que corroboro que era su antiguo amigo, corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo, lo cual hizo que Raion se sonrojara

"Vaya hace mucho que no te veía, pensaba que ya eres trofeo de algún contrabandista"-dijo Perla

"Que puedo decir, hierba mala nunca muere"-dijo Raion que rompió el abrazo-"mírate no has cambiado nada (sigues igual de bella)"

Un repentino ruido interrumpió la buena conversación, no era si no otra cosa más que el estomago de Raion

"Y veo que tu tampoco tragonsito"-dijo Perla quien se empezó a reír levemente

"Jejejeje lo siento no he comido nada y mas por qué me apunte a venir a investigar cierto asunto por acá"-dijo Raion mientras se sonroja por la pena

Pero dejemos a esto 2 y volvamos son Saúl y Blu

"Y dime Saúl ¿qué te trae por aquí?"-pregunto Blu

"Pues veras, estábamos Raion y yo tranquilos en la selva Chiapaneca, en México y pues oímos rumores sobre un guacamayo azul que había liberado a esta ave que estaba contando su cuento y a muchos más de un avión de contrabandistas, al principio creímos que hablaban de un típico Jacinto ya que creíamos que Raion y yo éramos los últimos, en fin vinimos a Rio de Janeiro y fuimos preguntando a diversas aves que encontramos que decían haber vivido lo mismo, hasta que por fin uno saco a flote tu nombre y tu ubicación y pues aquí estoy"-dijo Saúl acabando su relato

"Vaya si que fue un gran relato ¿y quién te dijo mi nombre y donde encontrarme? mera curiosidad, igual y tal vez y lo conozca"-dijo Blu

"No recuerdo, pasaron como 3 días desde que lo oí, oye Raion ¿te acuerdas de quien….? ¿Raion? o genial ahora donde se metió el mequetrefe, parezco su niñera esto es increíble"-dijo Saúl molestándose

"¿Ocurre algo malo Saúl?"-pregunto Blu

"Pues digamos que cuando se me separa Raion suele encontrar problemas que él no busca, una vez casi se lo come una víbora"-dijo Saúl

"Descuida andará cerca, bajemos y busquemos"-dijo Blu

Cambiemos a esto 2 por Raion y Perla

"¿Y dime que trae a este distinguido guacamayo por este lugar?"-pregunto Perla

"Pues veras una amigo y yo venimos a buscar a unos guacamayos de nuestra especie de los que habíamos oído y pues el resto es una larga y aburrida historia"-dijo Raion mientras se giraba los ojos como si estuviera fastidiado

"Ya veo y dime ¿cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?"-pregunto Perla

"A pues su nombre es….."-decía Raion pero no puedo acabar de hablar por que de repente logro oír que gritaban su nombre

"Creo que te hablan Raion"-dijo Perla

"Tal vez es mi amigo, ya vendrá"-dijo Raion

En ese momento aterrizaron Blu y Saúl frente a ellos, Blu se veía feliz pero Saúl tenía una cara dudativa

"Ves te dije que por aquí estaba, o Perla veo que ya conociste a Raion"-dijo Blu fijándose con quien se encontraba Raion en ese momento

"¿Acabarlo de conocer? pero si lo conozco desde hace años"-dijo Perla

"Mira que coincidencia, este es Saúl y también lo conozco desde hace años"-dijo Blu

Perla se disponía a hablar de nuevo pero fue interrumpida repentinamente por Saúl

"Raion ven tantito debemos hablar en privado"-dijo Saúl

Raion se acerco a Saúl y ambos se metieron entre varios arbustos para estar un poco apartados de Blu y Perla para su charla privada, pero haciendo esto dejaron algo confundidos a Blu y a Perla

"Raion se que tenias un plan pero pues digamos que espero que no hagas una tontería"-dijo Saúl

"Pues no se a que te refieres pero pues creo que ahorita no hecho ninguna tontería"-dijo Raion encogiéndose de hombros

"Por favor no puedes engañarme, tu sabes bien de que hablo"-dijo Saúl

"Pues mi plan sigue en marcha, no me detengas hermano"-dijo Raion con aire decidido

"Mira, se que estas enamorado de Perla pero ella está con Blu por lo que vi, tu plan ya no puede seguir hermano"-dijo Saúl poniendo su ala en el hombro de Raion

"Tal vez tengas razón y tal vez no pero por si las dudas te juro que no seguiré con mi plan"-dijo Raion tristemente

"Lo siento hermano sé que es duro pero es lo correcto"-dijo Saúl

"Si lo comprendo, en fin si mi plan se tiene que ir a la basura se ira"-dijo Raion

"Bien ahora volvamos con Blu y Perla, creo que los dejamos muy desconcertados con esto"-dijo Saúl

Mientras andaban para regresar con Blu y Perla, Raion se sumió en sus maquiavélicos pensamientos

**-Intervalo del pensamiento de Raion-**

Sé que estaría mal arrebatarle la pareja a un ave que no conozco pero pues es Perla, el mayor amor de toda mi plumífera vida, mi plan seguirá su curso, aunque signifique casi suicidarme por desobedecer a Saúl, pero habrá valido la pena si después de todo tuviera a Perla a mi lado

**-Fin del Intervalo-**

Dejemos a esto 2 y pasemos con Blu y Perla

"Blu te molesta si salgo a volar un rato con Raion, hay tanto que quiero platicarle"-dijo Perla

"Claro que no, en lo absoluto, así yo me quedo hablando con Saúl también hay tanto que quiero contarle"-dijo Blu

"Y recuerda sacar a los niños del arbusto"-dijo Perla

En ese momento aparecieron Saúl y Raion

"Bien ya volvimos, siento haberlos dejado con la palabra en el pico ¿Dónde esta mi cortesía? por favor disculpen pero era un asunto urgente hablar con Raion"-dijo Saúl de un modo elegante

"Vamos Saúl debes hacer eso cada vez que dejas a las aves que nos están hablando"-dijo Raion chocado por esa actitud de Saúl

"Eso se llama caballerosidad Raion, deberías usarla alguna vez"-dijo Saúl

"¿Y ser un refinadito chocante? no gracias"-dijo Raion

"Oye Raion ven ahora conmigo, quiero platicar contigo"-dijo Perla evitando una inminente pelea

Dicho esto Raion voltea a ver a Saúl con cara de y ahora que hago

"Raion no soy tu padre para que me pidas permiso, es tu elección si quieres ir o no"-dijo Saúl

"Bueno tienes razón, no siempre te tendré a mi lado para que tomes mis decisiones"-dijo Raion

**-Intervalo de pensamiento de Saúl-**

Demuéstrame que mis temores están mal infundados, demuéstrame que no he fallado todos estos años en darte mi confianza pero retrocede un paso en tu promesa, comete un error y veras quien soy yo realmente Raion

**-Fin del intervalo-**

Perla y Raion estaban ya dispuesto a irse pero Blu los detuvo

"Espera Perla hay algo que no me queda claro aun y creo que tu también te preguntas lo mismo"-dijo Blu

"Si Blu, tienes razón"-dijo Perla

Saúl y Raion miraron confundidos a Blu y a Perla

"¿Cómo es que se conocen?"-preguntaron Blu y Perla al mismo tiempo

"Ah pues creo que ya se lo habíamos mencionado muy pero muy antes a los dos por separado, tal vez por eso ya no lo recuerdan, pero fue por que fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento tipo militar para aves juntos"-dijo Saúl

"Si digamos que mi estimado Saúl evito que me dieran algunas palizas ahí dentro, de no ser por el ahorita estaría como una mora"-dijo Raion riéndose de su propio chiste

"Y pues ahora somos equipo o dúo como lo quieran ver"-dijo Saúl

* * *

**Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado esta pequeña novates de escritura, si fue el caso abajo hay un botonsito, dejen su review con su opinion que nada cuesta :)**


End file.
